


Signed, Sparrow

by scriptedsparrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tanabata, Wishes, idk just ...... a thing i wanted to write for tanabata lol, star festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedsparrow/pseuds/scriptedsparrow
Summary: Legends were always strange to Genji - plots that no mortal could even begin to fathom, to even dare experience.  But he’d grown fond of them nonetheless, found entertainment in the riddles of the gods, their tales, their lives.  The story of the Milky Way that had kept the stars apart, the celebration that honored them.He could wish upon the stars tonight.





	Signed, Sparrow

Legends were always strange to Genji - plots that no mortal could even begin to fathom, to even dare experience. But he’d grown fond of them nonetheless, found entertainment in the riddles of the gods, their tales, their lives. The story of the Milky Way that had kept the stars apart, the celebration that honored them. (To wish upon the stars, as one might put it. To ask for divine’s blessings. To hear the mortals’ cries!)

Children that ran about, shaved ice and ice cream in hand, free spirits on temple grounds, gawking at the lighted candles and the path they’d weave so effortlessly. And the flickering of flames capture his attention as well. Movements come to a halt, earth-kissed hues fixate on the display - the sparks of a memory younger than noon, the wordless reminder of a silent plead. And there he stands, entranced by flames that dance about, the luminated path that allowed beloved celestials to lace fingers once more. Drowning in veneration, he almost fails to notice his company, with but a call of his name and a nudge to his shoulder yanking him from the mind’s grasp.

He’s handed an ice cream, can’t make out the color from the dim lighting, and gives a feeble lick. It’s melon, he realizes, and mouths a wordless thanks as they reach the top of the grounds, surrounded by the bamboo that dance with each gust of wind. The sparrow looks up at the sky, the empty, starless sky - a curse bequeathed ‘pon Hanamura - and finds solace in the nearly full moon. He wonders where Orihime and Hikoboshi have gone - were they already reunited, hands intertwined and lips interlocked? (Was it possible for the moon to feel lonely on such a night? Even here, surrounded by hundreds, he feels lonely.)

Coins drop into the box faster than he can count, grabs a tanzaku for each 100 yen surrendered. And he’s already begun thinking of wishes... Meet more cute girls! Teach saga a new trick! Re-set a high score in the new game at the arcade? (Who did that new guy think he was, anywho!) He’s laughed at for such petty wishes, of course — who wouldn’t ? — but he tucks one tanzaku away, one final wish that he’ll make in solitude. Alone, save for the moon that smiled wistfully ‘pon his soul, the stream of candles that guided him back to temple grounds. He feels safer here, in the company of the gods, and hastily writes his final wish.

いつか自由になれますように。 スズメ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Tanabata was a couple of days ago, and I went to a festival near home to celebrate! It was a wonderful night, and I really found myself in a writing mood that night, so... I wrote this! Sorry it's a bit late, but it's still something! As always, please leave comments and opinions~
> 
> (To those that couldn't access hover translations, Genji's final wish said, "I wish to be free someday.")


End file.
